Timeline
This is the timeline of the Mass Effect universe. All dates are in BCE (Before Common Era) and CE (Common Era). __TOC__ Pre-Council Times (37,000,000 BCE - 500 BCE) 37,000,000 BCE :An unknown spacefaring race fires a mass accelerator round at a Reaper near the planet Mnemosyne. The round penetrates the Reaper, disabling it, and continues moving through space, eventually striking the planet Klendagon and creating the geological feature there known as the Great Rift Valley. 298,000 BCE :The ancient arthenn race flourish in the Zelene system, living on the planet Helyme until being destroyed in an unknown event that wiped out all complex life on the planet. They also maintained a presence on other planets in the system including Epho, which bears the scars of an ancient orbital bombardment, and Gaelon, which may have been mined for helium-3. 125,000 BCE :Ancient spacefaring races called the thoi'han and inusannon fight over the planet Eingana, littering the planet with the debris of hundreds of starships. Refined element zero scattered by broken drive cores contaminates the environment, causing many native species to go extinct and those that survive to show a tendency to develop biotic powers. 48,000 BCE: Fall of the Protheans :The Protheans, the sole spacefaring race in the galaxy at the time, establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network before mysteriously vanishing. Their legacy, ruins and technology scattered across many worlds, survives and influences later spacefaring civilizations. 1900 BCE :Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans. 1800 BCE :A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the rachni rediscover the relay. 580 BCE :After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays. 520 BCE :The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari. Council Era - Formation (500 BCE - 1 CE) 500 BCE: Founding of the Citadel Council :The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline. :As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League. :First contact is made with the volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies. :The turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades. 200 BCE - 1 CE :The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat. :First contact is made with the batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later. :The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy. :First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies. Council Era - War and Rebellion (1 CE - 900 CE) 1 CE: The Rachni Wars :The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds. 80 CE :The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs. 300 CE :The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes. 300 - 700 CE :The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel. 700 CE: The Krogan Rebellions :Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin. :The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians. In response to the threat posed by the krogan, they declare war. After the krogan devastate turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians respond with a salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage. The krogan population starts its decline. :The turians accept the volus as a client race within the Turian Hierarchy. 800 CE :The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan. :The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict. Council Era - Peace and Expansion (900 CE - 2157 CE) 900 CE :The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions. 1400 CE :Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell homeworld Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment. 1600 CE :The first sightings of the Collectors are reported in the Terminus Systems. In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors and tall tales. Circa 1745 CE :Morinth is born. Circa 1785 CE :The asari Ardat-Yakshi Morinth flees Thessia rather than accept imprisonment, as a result, her mother Samara swears an oath to follow the Code of the justicar so that she may hunt down and kill her errant daughter. 1880 CE :Aria T'Loak arrives on Omega, a space station in the Terminus Systems regarded as the region's nominal capital. Aria is hired by the station's warlord as an enforcer and quickly becomes one of his most trusted lieutenants. 1895 CE: The Geth War :The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters and, in the resulting war, systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds. The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel. 1961 CE :April 12: Yuri Gagarin aboard the Vostok 1 becomes the first human to travel in space. Humanity becomes a spacefaring race. 1969 CE :July 20: Apollo 11 lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on Luna, and the first human to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth. 1980 CE :Aria T'Loak assumes control of Omega after defeating the space station's previous warlord in single combat. She mockingly bestows the title "Patriarch" on the broken krogan, and uses him as a reminder to her enemies of her power. 2000 CE :The drell make first contact with the hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water. 2069 CE :July 20: Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing. 2077 CE :Liara T'Soni is born. 2103 CE :The European Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent human settlement on Mars. 2125 CE :The yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg for acting as their equals, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits. :Sometime after the yahg are discovered, one yahg is captured for the Shadow Broker to study. The yahg kills the operative that brought him from Parnack, and with the Shadow Broker's assistance, takes on the slain operative's identity and joins the Broker's organization. Eventually, the Broker becomes suspicious of "Operative Kechlu" and attempts to terminate him, but is instead killed first. "Operative Kechlu" assumes the mantle of the Shadow Broker and controls the organization for the next sixty years. 2137 CE :David Anderson is born. :The Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation demonstrates helium-3 fuel extraction from the atmosphere of Saturn. 2139 CE :Saren Arterius is born. :Kahlee Sanders is born. 2143 CE :Construction of Gagarin Station (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto. 2146 CE :Thane Krios is born. 2147 CE :Trace amounts of element zero are discovered on Mars. 2148 CE: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics :Humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the solar system. 2149 CE :Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay. They discover that the Charon Relay allows instantaneous travel across thousands of light-years to a synchronized mass relay in another part of the galaxy. :The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity. 2150 CE :Miranda Lawson is born. :The Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova. 2151 CE :To defend its expanding territory, humanity begins constructing a massive military fleet and space station at Arcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race. :An accident at Singapore International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Singapore after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths. After his mother is exposed during the accident, Kaidan Alenko is born later that year with biotic potential. 2152 CE :The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of humanity's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova. :Thane Krios is submitted for training as an assassin under the hanar. 2154 CE :4.11.2154: Shepard is born. :There is a second publicized accident involving the exposure of humans to element zero. 2155 CE :Saren Arterius is promoted to active service in the turian military at the age of 16. :The Systems Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the Alliance's headquarters. :Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born. 2156 CE :Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated. :A small number of human children exposed to element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities. 2157 CE :Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations. :Jacob Taylor is born. :David Anderson graduates from Officer Candidate School with the rank of First Lieutenant. Council Era - Advent of Humanity (2157 CE - 2183 CE) 2157 CE: The First Contact War :Humanity makes violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turians. The turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues. :The events of Mass Effect: Evolution occur. :The First Contact War culminates in the turian siege and occupation of Shanxi, the first human world to fall to an alien race. Admiral Kastanie Drescher leads the Second Fleet in battle against Shanxi's occupiers one month later, catching the turians by surprise and evicting them from the planet. :The turians prepare for a full-scale war against humanity, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity and brokering a peace between them and the turians. :An anonymous extranet manifesto is published following the end of the First Contact War. The manifesto calls for an army, a "Cerberus", to be established to defend humanity against inevitable alien attacks. Derided as "survivalist rhetoric written by an illusive man", the manifesto is quickly forgotten by the media. 2158 CE :Humans learn the potential of biotics. An international effort to track element zero exposures begins. Roughly 10% of recorded exposed children show indications of biotic ability. :April 14: Ashley Williams is born. 2159 CE :Saren Arterius becomes the youngest turian to be inducted into the Spectres. :The Systems Alliance purchases Gagarin Station for a fraction of its construction cost, and converts the facility into a biotic research and training facility. 2160 CE :The Systems Alliance Parliament is formed. :With the existence of human biotics firmly established, the BAaT program is set up on Gagarin Station to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants. :The biotic drug red sand is first used. :The Blue Suns mercenary group is founded by Zaeed Massani and Vido Santiago in the Skyllian Verge. :Kasumi Goto is born. 2161 CE :Amid concerns over gene therapy and genetic modifications being misused, the Systems Alliance Parliament passes the Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act. It imposes sharp restrictions on controversial uses of genetic engineering, but provides government subsidies for beneficial applications. :Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is born. :Jack is born. 2162 CE :Construction of Arcturus Station is completed. :A survey team working for batarian entrepreneur Edan Had'dah discovers a mysterious artifact orbiting an unnamed planet near the Perseus Veil. :Cerberus infiltrates several human media corporations, including the Constant Times, the Scott Examiner, and the Galactic Broadcasting Organization. 2163 CE :The Alliance secretly begins illegal AI research at a base on Sidon with Dr. Shu Qian as project leader. Lt. Kahlee Sanders is assigned as a tech analyst. :The first experimental L1 biotic implants are used in humans. :A series of starship drive failures are orchestrated over populated areas on human colony worlds, causing widespread exposures to element zero. This results in a second generation of humans born with biotic potential. :The Leviathan of Dis, a genetically-engineered living starship believed to be nearly a billion years old, is discovered by a batarian survey team on the planet Jartar. The Leviathan disappears under dubious circumstances after a batarian dreadnought passes through the Dis system. :Cerberus' Project Doorway enables the forgery of medicards and identitags standard throughout Citadel space, allowing Cerberus operatives unrestricted movement. 2164 CE :The Cerberus-owned Scott Examiner news media company destroys the credibility of Vera Safin, up until then the front-runner for the office of Prime Minister of the Systems Alliance. 2165 CE :Humanity continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council. In 2165 CE, the Council makes official recognition of humanity's growing power and influence in the galactic community. Humanity is granted an embassy on the Citadel, the political and economic heart of the galaxy. Tensions grow between humans and batarians as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge. :The events of Mass Effect: Revelation occur. After an Alliance research station at Sidon is attacked, David Anderson searches for those responsible alongside Kahlee Sanders, and discovers an Alliance scientist, Dr. Shu Qian, was conducting illegal AI research to unlock the secrets behind a mysterious artifact discovered near the Perseus Veil. Eventually, Anderson is assigned to work with Saren Arterius to track down Dr. Qian and his batarian supporter, Edan Had'dah. However, Saren instead kills both Dr. Qian and Had'dah, blames Anderson for the mission's failure, and uses Dr. Qian's research to search for the artifact himself. :Terrorists steal antimatter from the Alliance cruiser SSV Geneva. The sole figure arrested names his sponsor "Cerberus". This is the first such incident of sabotage connected to the Cerberus organization. :After a disagreement between Vido Santiago and Zaeed Massani over hiring batarians into the Blue Suns, Vido betrays Zaeed and leaves him for dead. All records of Zaeed's involvement in the Blue Suns are erased. :Jack is abducted by Cerberus agents on Eden Prime. They fake her death and take her to Pragia as part of a project intended to improve biotic potential in humans. 2166 CE :A turian mercenary, Commander Vyrnnus, is hired to oversee the training of human biotics at BAaT. 2167 CE :L2 biotic implants are first developed and used in humans. Kaidan Alenko is among the first to receive the new implants. :The magazine Fornax is launched. 2168 CE :Kaidan Alenko accidentally kills Commander Vyrnnus after being provoked. The diplomatic fallout with the turians results in BAaT being shut down a year later. :Shepard receives secondary exposure to element zero. Permanent biotic inclination manifests. 2169 CE :Cerberus' Project Trapdoor develops the biotic-suppressing drug omega-enkaphalin, and begins experimenting on asari captives. 2170 CE :The human colony of Mindoir is attacked by batarian slavers. Many colonists are killed or captured. :Another human colony, Yandoa, suffers catastrophic dust-form element zero exposure to its atmosphere when an Eldfell-Ashland Energy ship explodes in orbit. Many children suffer birth defects; thirty-seven biotic children are born, including Gillian Grayson. :Biotic training for humans is outsourced to the military, selected R&D companies, and renamed divisions of the defunct Conatix Industries. :L3 biotic implants are developed after L2 implants prove to be dangerous. :The first A-61 Mantis Gunships are produced. 2171 CE :In protest at the refusal of the Citadel Council to limit human expansion in the Skyllian Verge, the batarians close their embassy, withdraw into their home systems, and effectively become a rogue state. :Shepard is officially detected as a biotic and fitted with L3 implants. :Cerberus assassinates Pope Clement XVI on Earth via rosary beads coated with toxic substances; his death is attributed to age and heart failure. His successor, Pope Leo XIV, espouses beliefs more in-line with Cerberus' ideals. 2172 CE :4.11.2172: Shepard enlists in the Alliance military. :On Gagarin Station, "Eliza" becomes the first sapient AI created in the Systems Alliance. 2173 CE :A fly-by over the world of Armeni discovers odd surface protrusions. Upon closer inspection, they are identified as elaborate crypts made by the zeioph, an extinct spacefaring race. Various human universities seek to perform excavation, but Council laws that hold burial sites as sacrosanct prevent this. An ongoing debate over the issue ensues. :Terra Firma is involved in a Nashan Stellar Dynamics kickbacks scandal, forcing Inez Simmons, the current party leader, to resign. Charles Saracino becomes the new party leader after his opponent, Claude Menneau, mysteriously vanishes while en route to Shanxi. :Kaidan Alenko enlists in the Alliance military. 2174 CE :Ashley Williams enlists in the Alliance military. 2175 CE :On a survey mission to 2175 Aeia, an important colonization prospect for the Systems Alliance, the MSV Hugo Gernsback disappears and is presumed destroyed. :Cerberus covertly contacts Michael Moser Lang, a political dissident on Earth, and provides him with funding to purchase weapons. Cerberus continues to monitor him after contact ends. One year later, Lang assassinates United North American States president Enrique Aguilar and Chinese People's Federation premier Ying Xiong. The resulting political shuffle benefits Cerberus' shell companies and plans for the Systems Alliance Parliament. 2176 CE :Batarian-funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack on the human colony of Elysium, later known as the Skyllian Blitz. The assault is repulsed by the Alliance Navy and ground teams. :The Jon Grissom Academy is commissioned over Elysium, and becomes home to the Alliance's new biotic training program, the Ascension Project. :The Anhur Rebellions, a civil war waged over the planet's practice of slavery, begin on the human and batarian colony world of Anhur and spread throughout the Amun system. Abolitionist supporters hire the Eclipse mercenary group to fight the batarian pro-slavery Na'hesit faction. 2177 CE :During a recon mission to find a missing colonial pioneer team on Akuze, a unit of fifty Alliance marines is wiped out by thresher maws. 2178 CE :In retaliation for the Skyllian Blitz, the Alliance launches a major offensive against the moon of Torfan and destroys the criminal bases there, mostly populated by batarians. The threat against human colonies from batarian extremists is curtailed. :The Alliance tracks several pirate FTL exit vectors over a period of six months using covert monitoring devices planted on Theshaca's moons, leading the Alliance Navy to eight major pirate anchorages. Since the "Theshaca Raids", no ships from the Terminus Systems have entered the Hong system. :The Anhur Rebellions end with the abolitionist forces in power, and the reconstruction of Anhur commences. :Jacob Taylor enlists in the Alliance military. 2181 CE :Jacob Taylor volunteers for the Corsairs, an Alliance initiative to secretly support independent starship captains in covert operations for the Alliance's benefit. :Asari matriarch Tilia Eraza is targeted with the drug omega-enkaphalin by Cerberus, causing her biotic powers to diminish. Her claims that biotics are superior to non-biotics are subsequently deflated, and the matriarch fades into the political background. 2182 CE :Cerberus operatives sabotage the MSV Anixara, a ship carrying the turian war hawk politician Raherix Ursivus. The ship breaks apart during FTL, killing everyone aboard. The incident is publicly attributed to faulty engineering. :Admiral Kahoku of the Systems Alliance begins investigating suspected Cerberus activities. 2183 CE :Humans and turians collaborate on an engineering project co-sponsored by the Citadel Council: an experimental frigate with a prototype stealth system, the SSV Normandy. David Anderson is given command of the ship, and Commander Shepard is assigned as executive officer. Mass Effect (2183 CE - 2186 CE) 2183 CE: The Eden Prime War :The events of Mass Effect occur. The human colony of Eden Prime is attacked by the geth, initiating a wider conflict between humans and geth known as the Eden Prime War. After exposing the involvement of rogue Spectre Saren Arterius in the attack, Commander Shepard and the crew of the SSV Normandy pursue Saren in his search for the Conduit, later revealed to be part of a larger plan orchestrated by the Reaper Sovereign to return its kind to the galaxy. While Shepard follows Saren through the legendary Mu Relay to the Conduit, Sovereign and a geth fleet assault the Citadel. Shepard defeats Saren and the Alliance Navy destroys Sovereign, preventing the release of the Reapers. The Citadel Council is irrevocably changed by Shepard's decisions. :The events of Mass Effect: Incursion occur. Aria T'Loak interrupts a meeting between Blue Suns mercenaries and the Collectors on Omega, and learns that the Collectors have a dangerous interest in humanity. :The events of Mass Effect 2 begin. One month after the Battle of the Citadel, the SSV Normandy is attacked and destroyed by an unidentified assailant, resulting in the death of Commander Shepard. Later, the Systems Alliance officially declares Shepard "killed in action". :The events of Mass Effect: Redemption occur. Commander Shepard's body is recovered by Blue Suns mercenaries for the Shadow Broker, who has been hired by the Collectors. Cerberus eventually obtains the body with the help of Liara T'Soni and begins work on the Lazarus Project. :L4 biotic implants are developed. :The events of Mass Effect: Ascension occur. Two months after the Battle of the Citadel, galactic society is still in flux over the changes to the Council and kept unaware of the true nature of Sovereign, the Citadel, and the mass relays. Cerberus pushes ahead with plans for both the Ascension Project and the quarian Migrant Fleet, but is foiled by the actions of Kahlee Sanders and Paul Grayson. After an attack by Cerberus forces, the Migrant Fleet changes its conservative policy, sending ships away from the Flotilla to look for new homeworlds or possibly a dormant Reaper. :The events of Mass Effect Galaxy occur. Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson prevent an assassination attempt on the Citadel Council by batarian terrorists. 2184 CE :The Eden Prime War comes to a close. Although most geth forces in Citadel space were destroyed in the Battle of the Citadel, holdouts yet remain. The Alliance Navy reduces its patrols, relying instead on civilian ships to report any geth activity. Raids are carried out against identified geth outposts, but the conflict is essentially over. :The raloi of the planet Turvess launch their first space telescope and discover the asari cruiser Avedes in their system. The asari make first contact with the raloi, who are formally welcomed into the galactic community the following year. :The biological weapon EHE, or "exotic humanoid encephalopathy", is used by the human terrorist organization Totenkopf in an attack on Gagarin Station. The Alliance cruiser SSV Manila is deployed to monitor the asteroid Israfil, the supposed origin of the miroorganisms used to produce EHE. :The freighter MSV Estevanico is attacked by Blood Pack mercenaries and crashes into the planet Zanethu. The Alliance crew on board were among the first humans to encounter the vorcha race. :L5 biotic implants are developed. 2185 CE :The events of Mass Effect 2 continue. Commander Shepard is revived and tasked by the Illusive Man to investigate the mysterious disappearances of entire human colonies in the Terminus Systems. Investigation of the attacked colony of Freedom's Progress reveals the enigmatic Collectors from beyond the Omega 4 Relay to be responsible for the disappearances. After assembling a capable team, Commander Shepard uses a captured Reaper IFF to safely traverse the relay and infiltrate the Collector base. Shepard succeeds in eliminating the Collector threat, saving humanity throughout the galaxy from certain destruction. :The comet CR1331 Kingu passes dangerously close to the hanar colony of Belan. The comet's gravity causes substantial tidal disruption in Belan's oceans, resulting in tsunamis that devastate coastal population centers and kill over a million people. The Citadel Council declares the planet a disaster zone; aid pours in from sympathetic nations across the galaxy. :A coalition of various corporations including Binary Helix, Sonax Industries, and Guanghui Solutions supports a coup on the krogan and vorcha-populated world of Garvug in a bid to claim exclusive rights to the planet's resources. The corporations invade when the coup fails, routing Garvug state troops and deposing the planet's ruler. :The turian separatist organization Facinus rigs a starship to strike Vallum, capital city of the turian colony Taetrus, at near-FTL speeds. The resulting impact, known as the Vallum Blast, obliterates everything within an 11-kilometer radius and claims over 138,000 lives. In response, a combined force of Hierarchy and Taetrian colonialist troops invades the Diluvian Wildlands region where Facinus is based and eliminates the separatists in a conflict referred to as the War on Taetrus. :Following a lead provided by Cerberus, Commander Shepard helps Liara T'Soni locate the Shadow Broker's base, concealed in the atmosphere of the planet Hagalaz. The Shadow Broker, revealed to be a yahg, is killed. Liara takes control of the Broker's organization, intending to use the Broker's vast information network to aid Shepard's fight against the Reapers. 2186 CE :Systems Alliance hero Jon Grissom dies. Hundred of dignitaries attend Grissom's funeral and a memorial plaque dedicated to him is placed in the Jon Grissom Academy. :The events of Mass Effect: Retribution occur. After three years on the run, Paul Grayson is captured by Cerberus and implanted with Reaper technology. Kahlee Sanders and David Anderson attempt to rescue Grayson by persuading the Turian Hierarchy to raid several vital Cerberus installations, but are unaware Grayson's body is now under Reaper control. Once free, the Reapers learn of the Ascension Project and use Grayson to single-handedly attack Grissom Academy, where he is finally killed by Anderson and Cerberus assassin Kai Leng. In the aftermath, Anderson and Sanders decide to study Grayson's body to discover how to combat the Reapers. Sources * Mass Effect (Codex, Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183) * Mass Effect 2 (Codex, Cerberus Daily News) * Mass Effect Galaxy * Mass Effect: Evolution * Mass Effect: Incursion * Mass Effect: Redemption * Mass Effect: Revelation * Mass Effect: Ascension * Mass Effect: Retribution Category: Background